1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fly wheel drive wind power utilization apparatus with a wind channel, and more particularly, to a wind power utilization apparatus which comprises a wind channel to focus the coming wind flow for driving a fly wheel and again converting the fly wheel rotating power into an output of the mechanical power.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Utilization of wind power has already lasted thousands of years experience in the world history. Traditionally, the wind power utilization apparatus composed of a rotating shaft wind mill with several wind vanes and fly ball or wheel to drive the rotating shaft of a generator. The wind vanes and fly ball or wheel rotate by actuation of wind force according to the pneumatic operational principle whereas the wind force can be divided into the effective and the resistant components. The effective force exerts on the wind vanes and the fly wheel or ball to produce a rotating torque causing them to rotate thereby converting the kinetic energy of the wind flow into a mechanical or an electrical energy. Meanwhile, the conventional wind power utilization apparatus acting as such has the following demerits:
1. The energy conversion efficiency of the wind vanes and the fly wheel or ball is as low as 20˜30%, it further goes down to 70% of its original value under the actual randam wind flow direction. After subsequent mechanical to electrical energy conversion, almost nothing is remained as a useful output.
2. It is impossible to expect an ideal state of constant and stable wind flow in the natural world. The output of the wind power utilization apparatus will never be able to maintain stable when the rotational torque of its wind vanes varies abruptly in accordance with the steep change of the wind force.
3. For effectively focusing the wind force, the wind power utilization apparatus has to be equipped in somewhat serried ambience which causes turbulent flow of wind between the front and rear of the wind vanes thereby augmenting the wind resistance.
For these defects noticeable on the prior art, it is therefore necessary for us to continue meeting the challenge for an improvement.